


NEET Scenerios

by ProcrastinatingPoet



Category: Osomatsu san
Genre: AU, Other, headcanons, oneshots, osomatsu san boyfriend scenarios, osomatsu san headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingPoet/pseuds/ProcrastinatingPoet
Summary: Basically headcanons, scenerios, little stories, boEHH





	1. Rules

Hey babes~ It's admin Karma here <3  
I will be doing headcanons and scenarios, so feel free to send in as many as you like! I'll do small fanfics every now and then based on requests. Here are some rules:  
-NSFW is okay, but i wont be doing a full out NSFW fanfic. NSFW headcanons and scenarios is what i'm fine with.  
-Please be patient with me. I can't update right away cuz life is rough and tough mateys.  
-I'm sorry, but I won't be doing daddy kink shtuff fam. I may ironically call people daddy a lot, but I'm not into that kink and it lowkey makes me uncomfortable.  
_ AU!Matsu is alright  
-Im chill with crossovers as long as I know what Oso-san is being crossed over with  
-Request as much as you want

I'll probably add more later on but I'm lazy :P anywhoo~ feel free to drop some in! Thanks for reading!


	2. Cuddlebug (Osomatsu x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader needs to get a paper done for work, so all of their focus must be on the paper. However, Osomatsu wants attention~ Will he get what he wants?
> 
> Oneshot Requested by @ImTrash ^u^ thank you so much for requesting, hun!

You had to get this paper done.

It didn't matter how much your hand ached, or how much the drumming in your head increased. You just needed to finish this paper, or else you'll probably be dead, rotting in the ground.

Okay. No. 

You won't exactly be dead, but your job is on the line and that's the closest to death you can get to.

Your eyes skimmed the page, the words seeming to blur together into some mess of a Picasso painting; you've probably even read the same sentence ten times by now. Your eyes flitted up the page. Eleven. A sigh left your lips as you realized an obtrusive spelling error. How did you not notice that the first time? You promptly erased the inconvenience, another dull ache building up in your fingers with each stroke. The unprepossessing smudge left behind from your handiwork made your heart drop faster than an elevator cut from it's cables. You knew the smudge was trivial to brood over, after all, you were going to type out the paper once you completed it. Yet the most insignificant mistake sent your head spinning faster than a broken Ferris wheel at some shoddy carnival. Honestly, you were one second from scribbling all over your paper and calling it quits. Nevertheless, the hard worker in you has decided to sprout and itch at the walls of your brain, forcing you on your endeavor to complete this paper efficiently. Just as you were about to set your pencil down to commence on yet another paragraph, a shadow cast over your paper. You furrowed your brows, your hand clamping down like iron on your pencil, ready to stab whatever moron decided to disrupt your concentration. 

You looked up to see the moron, who just so happened to be your boyfriend, Osomatsu. The stupid grin painting his expression matched perfectly with the moron description, yet that halfwit smile always managed to melt your heart.

"(Name)-chan~ you've been working all day," he hummed,"take a break and spend time with me." Osomatsu gave an obnoxious pout, his eyes puppy dogging you to the extreme. You gave a huff and turned your body, along with your paper, so you can have more access to light and less access to your boyfriend's yearning gaze. 

"Not now, Osomatsu," you dismissed,"I need to finish this today." You tapped the eraser against the paper in a steady tempo, attempting to repair your focus on the task at hand.  
He made a whining sound, moving so he was directly in front of you. 

"Coooooome on,"he fusses, getting on his knees so he is eye level with you,"I know you want to take a break, I can tell with how your nose is all scrunched up." He snickers, poking your nose. While he was exceedingly persistent--if only he incorporated some of this steadfast determination into his work ethic--you didn't comply. You licked the tip of his finger.

Osomatsu grimaces, retracting his hand with a grimace. You gave him a smug look, your expression triumphant. That ought to get him to leave you alone for now. Although, your boyfriend wasn't just about to give up now. With a coy grin, he lifts his hand up and levels it with his mouth. Without any hurry, he licks the exact area you licked, simultaneously giving a coquettish wink. Your face lit up brighter than his sweater. Straightaway, you turned your back towards him, not wanting to give him what him any sense of complacency. 

"Osomatsu,"you blurted sternly, eyes closed so you couldn't see anything else that he would try,"now is not the time! I need to finish this right now." You lifted your chin with a huff, not going to give in, but all of this was to no avail. Your body froze as you felt his arms wrap around your waist from behind you, an action that always made your heart thrum rapidly inside your chest.

"Babe, please," he murmurs against into the crook of your neck, his hot breath hitting your skin,"just for a little bit, at least." Your cheeks heated at his words, your own stubborness chiseling away. 

"Will you let me work?" You responded hesitantly, his face nuzzling against you like a puppy.

He hums in response, giving you light kisses along your neck and shoulder,"I promise." 

You paused, thinking it over. You have been working all day, after all... maybe, just maybe, you do deserve a break. You turned ever so slightly, your eyes meeting your boyfriend's own pleading one. Yup. Cuddle time.

"Alright, fine--" you began, before being abruptly cut off by Osomatsu's loud cheer.

"BUT," you continued, putting your finger over is lips in a shushing motion,"only for a couple of minutes... and you have to leave me alone afterwards. Okay?"

Osomatsu nodded promptly. "Yup, yup, got it,"he agrees,"lets cuddle now babe~" He kept his embrace around you, falling backwards so you both lay on the floor.  
You let out a sigh, releasing your frustrations. Now was the time to relax. You turned, your ear laying on his chest, his heart beat matching your own. He held you tight, the warmth of his body calming your nerves and causing a serene feeling to run through your veins. The beating of his heart soon brought you into a peaceful slumber.

***

You almost lost your job, but it was worth it.


End file.
